Hetalia Brother
by MisaTsumi
Summary: What happens when Hetalia countries attend Big Brother? Crack, angst coming. RoChu, UsUk, PrusLiet, GerIta, Giripan, FranceCanada etc.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** What happens when countries attend Big Brother? Totally crack. But there will be angst, I'll promise.

**Rating:** T (for Iggy's language ;3)

**Pairings:** In near future: Russia/China, US/UK, France/Canada, Prussia/Lithuania, Greece/Japan, Germany/Italy

**Notes:** I'll take requests!

Omg.. This is my first published fic.. And english isn't my national language, so try to bear it. ^.^" Please tell me about any mistakes I made. Since I'm sure there's many.. OTL

Review! Critique is wanted! But even if you only wanted to tell me this sucks, please do so ^^

**I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **

* * *

Big Brother: Prologue

It was World Conference, and every country was sitting at their seats, waiting for one country to arrive. Then, finally, the door slammed open, and Alfred F Jones crashed to the meeting room, smiling.

"Hey everybody, I have something grea-" "You're late, you bloody git!" Arthur interrupted Alfred and sipped angrily his tea.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, but listen!" Everybody sighed. "You know the program called Big Brother, right?"

"No, I don't", Yao stated bluntly, and Ivan nodded as well. Alfred frowned, but fastly regained his energy.

"Well, it's a TV-show were few people are put to a house for 3 months, and during that time, they will only see themselves, and only outside voice they'll hear, is Big Brother's."

"That sounds stupid aru", Yao said frowning.

"Aw, don't be so boring! It's fun, you know! And what's even funnier, the productor of the show asked us to make our own Big Brother!"

Arthur coughed and almost choked on the tea, but Francis slammed his back to get him breath again.

"Us?! *cough* N-Never! To spend _three months_ with you!? No bloody hell!" Arthur almost screamed, flushed.

"I already accepted!" Alfred grinned and didn't notice all the frowns, groans and angry looks he got.

"OK, I'll say the names of the 14 who will attend the show..." Alfred continued and picked a crumpled paper from his pocket."Me, Arthur, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Toris, Im Yong, Kiku, Heracles, Ludwig, Gilbert, Matthew –whoever he is, Feliciano and Tino."

"Why me aru?" Yao whined, and dodged grinning Im Yong, who tried to hug him.

"This will surely be fun~" Francis hummed and winked at Matthew, who blushed and shivered.

Yao, who was running away from Im Yong, screamed that he didn't want to share a house with Im Yong. Toris glanced at smiling Ivan, and shivered. Excited Gilbert and Feliciano almost drove Ludwig mad, and the stern looking nation wondered if he would survive alive...

"And then, no one will be voted out! Isn't that great?" Alfred said and grinned.

Arthur frowned. The coming three months would be his worst months ever.

* * *

Okay... I won't update very fastly. I have school plus Aion. Aion is great. Play it. Plaaaay it~

If you won't play it, then Review. Finland will give you hug, if you review! Maybe.. We are shy people.


	2. Day 1

Wow! So much reviews! Thank you thank you thank you so much! I love you all! I didn't even think I would get any reviews! *bows deeply and orders Tino to hug all the reviewers* But really, because of you I updated this so quickly!

Oh God.. I haven't even watched Big Brother! oTL I followed it a while from the web, but when Nino was removed, I stopped that too... (Finland's BB btw) Well, I have some ideas for the coming tasks... But I need more! Please... If you have any ideas, please share them with me~ T^T

**I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

BIG BROTHER: Day 1

1:00pm

Arthur groaned as he looked at the house they were supposed to live for three months. It wasn't big; it only had two floors, and a little garden surrounding it.

Suddenly somebody slapped their hand to Arthur's shoulder, making him yelp and turn over angrily. And as he expected, he saw Alfred's madly grinning face.

"Isn't this cool, Arthur?!" Alfred shouted excitedly. "It's so great to be part of this show!"

"This isn't cool at all, I hate this", Arthur muttered, making Alfred pout. "Why I have to do this?

"Because our bosses think this is a good idea to make the countries closer aru", Yao, who had just arrived to the house with Francis, said.

"Well, I think this _programme_ is very... nice", Francis said. Arthur frowned when he saw Francis.

"Why is he here!? I don't want to be raped~" Arthur whined and hid behind Alfred.

"Arthur, Arthur, that's not nice thing to say, you know. I won't rape anyone.. well, now..." Francis laughed softly.

Yao sighed as he watched Francis and Arthur arguing. '_I wonder if I can survive this alive..._' he thought, when suddenly he felt a dark aura behind him. Yao quickly turned around and saw Ivan.

"D-don't come behind others like that aru!" Yao shouted angrily.

"Hehe.. I'm sorry Yao-Yao", Ivan smiled, but didn't look sorry at all.

"Don't call me _Yao-Yao _aru!" Yao cried even more angrily.

"Relax~ This will be fun, da? This is very good idea! I may be able to make some friends here.." Ivan said with childlike smile.

"Russia..." Yao muttered.

"Well, it isn't that important, since after this show, everybody will be one with Russia for sure~", Ivan's smile turned to creepy grin, and Yao backed away frightened-

-just to stumble over someone. Yao grunted, and sat up cursing. Under him someone whimpered in pain.

"C-can you p-please get up..." Yao turned to look the person underneath him, and saw Toris. Quickly apologizing, Yao rose and walked away. Toris rubbed his aching head.

"Are you okay, Toris-kun?" Toris started when he heard Ivan's voice, and yelped a little when Ivan yanked him up by his wrists. Ivan patted Toris' head, making the smaller nation shiver.

"There seems to be no wounds, da", Ivan said. "You need to be more careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

"Y-y-yes Russia-sama! I-I'll be more careful n-next time", Toris stuttered.

"Hey, fatty boy! Don't bully him!" an angry voice came behind Toris and someone put their hand over his shoulders.

Toris looked up and met strange, red colored eyes. Those eyes gazed for a while to Toris' eyes, but then drifted to look at Ivan. Toris felt how his cheeks reddened, when he realized how close the other boy was. The embarrassed brunette looked at his shoes.

"Ah, Gilbert~ How are you~?" Ivan smiled coldly.

"Shuttup! I'm going to make you regret that you ever parted me from West!" Gilbert said.

"But you are with your dear brother now, da?"

"Yeah, but don't forget what you did to my awesome self back then!"

Ivan just giggled, and Gilbert stepped closer to him, when someone pulled him away harshly.

"Stop it already, Gilbert. Let's go, Feliciano is waiting", a stern looking man said and started to drag frowning and complaining Gilbert away.

Toris shivered a little when Gilbert's hand was removed from his shoulders, and he looked at the now grinning albino. Feeling his gaze, Gilbert turned his face at him. He smiled and waved to Toris. Toris blushed and looked quickly away.

'_Maybe this isn't so bad...'_ he thought and smiled a little.

6:30pm

"Okay! I think that everybody's here! Can you come to the kitchen?" Alfred shouted from the kitchen's door. Slowly countries made their way to the rather large kitchen.

"What is it?" Arthur asked and sat down to one of the seats around the table. He was too tired to sound angry, and just yawned.

"Okay, there's four bedrooms in the house, and each of them has two couple beds. And one for.. Uhh.. yep.. well, anyway, we need to share the rooms", Alfred told while munching his hamburger.

"How are we going to do that?" Ludwig asked.

"I have actually decided already~" Alfred laughed.

"What? You should have asked our opinion!" Arthur said annoyed, and Yao, who sat next to him, nodded.

"But that would take too much time~ And we all are tired", Alfred whined. "So, now back to the rooms.. To the Room A will go me, Arthur, Kiku and Im Yong."

"Yay! I'm with Kiku! I'm so lucky~!!" Im Yong tried to glomp Kiku, but he dodged easily. Kiku frowned at the now dancing Im Yong. Arthur let out a long sigh.

"Then Room B: Yao, Ivan-"

"WHAT!? No way!! Do not want Russia aru~!" Yao screamed. Ivan smiled at him, only making him to back off.

"Uh... Yeah, Yao, Ivan, Toris and Tino", Alfred continued.

Toris yelped when Ivan turned to smile at him, and Tino smiled awkwardly and patted Toris' shoulder. '_I see lots of troubles coming...' _Tino thought.

"Let's continue.. Room C: Ludwig, Gilbert and Feliciano."

"Yay! I'm with Ludwig!" Gilbert and Feliciano shouted at the same time, and when they noticed that, they started to laugh. Ludwig muttered something about his mental health and dying.

"Aaaaand finally the Room D: Heracles, Matthew and Francis!" Alfred grinned, and started to eat his third hamburger.

"Great, me and my lil' Matthew~!" Francis said and Matthew blushed. Heracles didn't comment, but it was mainly because he was already sleeping.

"So, now as everybody knows their roommate, I think we should go to check the rooms." Alfred said and yawned. Tired countries stood up, Kiku woke Heracles up, and they began to follow Alfred to the upstairs.


	3. Day 2

**Summary:** What happens when countries attend Big Brother? Totally crack.

**Rating:** M (for safety~)

**Pairings:** Russia/China, US/UK, France/Canada, Prussia/Lithuania, Greece/Japan, Germany/Italy

**Notes:** I'll take requests!

Yo~Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I last updated! But I have been really busy.. even though I had a holiday ." Well... here's new chap~ Enjoy and review!

**

* * *

  
**

**BIG BROTHER: DAY 2**

**5:00am ROOM B**

Yao yawned quietly. He hadn't slept very well, since he had been too afraid of Ivan sleeping next to him. They shared the couple bed, because Tino had wanted to sleep with Toris. Well, Yao understood Tino for not wanting to let Ivan sleep with Toris. Who knows what Ivan would have done to the poor nation...

Yao looked at Ivan, and couldn't help a smile forming to his face, when he saw Ivan's peaceful face. When Ivan was sleeping, he really looked like a young, innocent child. Yao shook his head. He shouldn't been thinking these thoughts. Ivan wasn't innocent at all.

Yao frowned sleepily. He closed his eyes, and decided to try really sleep. Hopefully Ivan wouldn't woke up....

**7.00am ROOM A**

Arthur stretched his hands and sat up in his and Kiku's extremely soft and comfortable bed. He had slept like a log! Arthur got up and walked to the door leading to the corridor. He chuckled when he saw Alfred, who was almost lying on the floor, only his left leg resting on the bed. Im Yong was sleeping on Alfred's side. 'Good that Kiku isn't like them', Arthur thought when he opened the door quietly and stepped out of the room´. 'But now I need to go to the toilet...' Arthur took once step and froze. 'Where's the toilet?'

* * * * *

Alfred moaned irritated when he felt being shook harshly. He tried to push the shaker away, but he didn't have enough strange. Shaking didn't stop. Alfred opened his eyes and saw angry Arthur atop of him.

"Arthur, what the--"

Arthur slapped his hand over Alfred's mouth and hissed:

"Where's the toilet? You forgot to tell where it is, idiot!"

Alfred blinked, and then gasped when he realized what Arthur was talking about.

"Oh fuck..." he breathed to Arthur's hand. "Let's go, I'll show you."

* * * * *

At the hallway Arthur and Alfred met Feliciano who was tugging sleepy Ludwig behind him. Feliciano was only wearing red boxers. He smiled when he noticed Alfred and Arthur.

"Great! I was looking for you with Ludwig. I was going to ask-"

"--Where's the toilet, yeah, I know. Come along, I'll show it to you too", Alfred said and laughed, deciding to wake everybody up and show them around the house...."

**12:00**

It was lazy and normal noon at the house of Big Brother. Countries were either talking with each others or sleeping. Alfred had showed them the house. Nothing unusual was happening. Until...

"Helloo~ It's your dear Roma-jii- what? oh.. sorry, It's Big Brother here. How's it going~ Little Fel, did you remember to brush your teeth?"

The shocked silence fell to the house.

"Hahaha~ Oh yeah, I almost forgot.. But it's time for your first weekly mission!! Aaaand it's... Truth-game! To help you know each other better! Then the rules... Form a circle.. I think living room is big enough for that.. Then, ask a question from he person next to you. It must be yes or no question. Like do you like coffee? And you have to answer truthfully. You don't need to answer, but you have to quit the game~ The winner gets now only one wish, Later, you'll start to earn money~ Hm, I guess that was all. See ya~"

No one could speak. Then, finally, Alfred broke the silence.

"Oookay then, let's gather to the living room!"

Nations took their places.

"I'll start!!" Alfred grinned and turned to look at Kiku on his left side. "Do you like the house?"

Kiku looked nervous and took a deep breath before answering.

"Y-yes, I like it lot." Kiku turned.

"Now it's your turn~" Alfred said.

"Umm... Did you sleep well, Arthur-san? Kiku asked politely.

"Aww, that's boring question!" Alfred whined, and got hit by Arthur.

"Shut up, git! Yes, I slept well, thank you for asking. It was good to sleep next to you", Arthur said and Kiku blushed, but smiled. Arthur turned to Heracles, and smiled. Actually, this truth-game was really good idea. It gave a great opportunity to make new allies and friends. But there was one bad thing... he didn't have any idea what to ask from Heracles..

"Do you like squirrels?" Arthur mentally kicked himslef for this stupid question.

"....Yes", Heracles asked, eyeing Arthur suspiciously. "Do you like cats?

"Ah" Toris started. "Y-yeah, they are very cute!" Toris turned around to see who was sitting next to him. He blushed when he saw Gilbert's grinning face. "A-ah.. umm.. Do you have a pet?" Toris sighed. What a idiotic question.

"Yeah, my chicks~ Aren't they awesome~ Oh wait, that was not a question! So West, are you going to marry Feli?"

".......???!!!!!" Ludwig's jaw dropped in shock and his face flushed scarlet. "I- I won't answer that!!"

Gilbert and Feliciano sighed. Feliciano looked at the excited Im Yong next to him.

"Do you love pastaa~?" he asked, making Ludwig groan.

"I don't know, I haven't tasted it~" Im Yong said.

"Aw, that's bad. I think I'll make pasta today..."

"No way!" Ludwig shouted and pinched Feliciano's cheek, making him whine and almost cry. Ludwig sighed and patted Feliciano's head.

"Okay~It's my turn~~ Great, did you know that this game was originated in Korea?" Im Yong looked at Yao. "Aniki, you will marry me, right?" Im Yong shouted leaning closer to Yao, who backed away quickly, tumbling accidentally over Ivan.

"No I won't aru!!!!" Yao screamed, not noticing how he was almost sitting at Ivan's lap, and that Ivan's hand was wrapped around his slender waist.

"Aww, that's not true, you know it, Aniki! You love me the most, don't you?" Im Yong whined.

"No, he loves me the most, da~" Ivan said and rested his head on Yao's shoulder, making Yao cry in surprise and try to get away from Ivan's lap. Ivan tightened his hold, so Yao couldn't escape.

"Let me go aru! Why are you always stalking me?" Yao shouted, trying to pull away, but failing.

"Yao, that's not right question~ you can't answer yes or no", Ivan said smiling. Yao pouted angrily.

"Okay then, can you let me go?" "No." Yao sighed.

Ivan turned to look at the person sitting next to him. It was Matthew..

"...Do I know you?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, I'm Canada", Matthew answered sighing. Then he turned to Francis, who was sitting very close to him, and asked: "Do you... uh... love Arthur really..." In the end his voice was only a weak whisper, but Francis heard it still.

"Matthieu.... Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Hmm? Okay.. No, I don't love him", Frances answered. Arthur sighed somehow relieved.

"Do you love someone?" Francis then asked from Tino.

"Eh? I- I won't answer that.." Tino said laughing.

* * * * *

The game continued to the late evening. In the end, questions were.. well, very perverted, and many countries refused to answer them. Feliciano quit when Gilbert asked about his and Ludwig's sex life, and Gilbert quit when Francis asked if he had ever had sex with on of his chicks.

Finally only Ivan and Im Yong were left.

"Have you kissed Yao?" Im Yong, who had been tormenting Ivan about Yao for a good while now, asked.

"No. Have you then kissed him?"

"Of course!!"

"That's a lie aru!!" Yao screamed, still on Ivan's lap. "You are out! Ivan won!"

Alfred stood up. "Congratulations for the winner. So, you can now wish for something, and it will be delivered here as soon as possible."

"I want vodka!" Ivan said smiling. Yao frowned. Who knows what Ivan would do drunken...

**10:30pm ROOM B**

"Was that really lie?" Ivan asked.

"Of course. I don't want to kiss him, he's my brother!" Yao said and pouted. Ivan smiled and asked: "Do you want to kiss me?"

Yao dropped the T-shirt he had been taking off, and blushed mad. "NO!!!!!"

* * *

Okay...

"_Do you like squirrels?" _

God I'm so sorry for this... but I couldn't think of anything good.... and I was listening this: http://_www._youtube_.com/_watch?_v=jYzNB5ppQUA oTL

Well, I hope you like it~~ There will be more drama in next chap! Wait for it~ And review, please!


	4. Day 4

Okay.. I'm sorry! It has been so long I have last updated.. I hope you are not angry T^T I admit it: I'm lazy. OTL But I hope you like this... And sorry I skipped the 3rd day. But I won't write about every day.. I'm lazy.

Thank you for reviews!!

And Chiboku: I personally don't really like Su-San or SuFin (I fail as Finn...) but I will add one of the Nordics soon! With two other countries!

* * *

BIG BROTHER: DAY 4

6:00pm

Ivan's happy shout echoed around the house. "Yay~It's my vodka!" Lots of groans and sighs could be heard from living room, where the other nations had decided to hold an unofficial UN meeting.. Soon Ivan ran into the room holding a bottle of vodka. "Let's have a party!" Ivan grinned, already opening the bottle. Alfred grinned too, and sprung up from the cozy sofa he and Arthur were sitting. "I'll go get some shot glasses~ I'm sure we have some..." Arthur and Gilbert decided to bring rest of the bottles to the living room.

After a while, Alfred got back from the kitchen, carrying few shot glasses. "I found some snacks, too. Arthur and Kiku, can you help the hero to carry them here?"

Arthur grunted, but still nodded, and the three of them started to get everything ready for the party.

9:00pm

"And then West said, that he wanted to know how to use condom! I should have known that was what he was trying to say from the start! Then I asked him why, and he just blushed! So cute~" Gilbert shouted drunken, making Francis, ImYong and Tino laugh loudly. Ludwig hit Gilbert's head. "Shut up!" he shouted, only causing others to start laughing even more.

"Hey West, didn't you ask that only because you wanted to fuck Fel?"

Feliciano, who was only little drunk, asked innocently: "Is that true, Ludwig?"

"NO! DEFINITELY NOT!! I NEVER SAID THAT!" Ludwig screamed. "Yes you said!" "No, I didn't! You shouldn't drink more, Gilbert!" And arguing continued to the midnight...

*****

In the other side of the room, Arthur was hitting Alfred's head and complaining about all thing he could think of, even if they weren't even related to Alfred or America. Kiku just watched them, sighing. Suddenly he yelped in surprise, as something heavy landed on his lap. He looked down and saw the sleeping face of.. none other than Heracles. Kiku blushed. And then frowned. His feet were already becoming numb.

*****

"Hey Toris~Let's have some fun, da?" Ivan grinned. Toris yelped and hid behind Yao, who was hiding from ImYong. "Aww, come on~ It will be fun~" "Having fun with you won't be fun, aru", Yao said. Ivan frowned. "Having fun is always fun, da~ You should know that." Yao sighed. This was getting nowhere.

"Y-you should sleep, R-russia", Toris said. "Yeah. You have drunk enough, aru", Yao said.

"I'll go to sleep only if Yao-Yao comes with me!" Before Yao could react, he was lifted up, and Ivan started to carry him up the stairs. Yao tried to struggle away from Ivan's grip, but failed.

"Let me go, pervert!" Yao screamed. "Let's become one, Yao-Yao~" Ivan laughed, but when Yao lifted his gaze at Ivan, he saw something strange in the larger nation's violet eyes. Yao shook his head, and shouted: "I don't want to be one with you, aru!" Yao hit Ivan's chest hard, but Ivan just continued laughing, and didn't even seem to notice the hit.

"Why didn't you drink, Yao?" "I don't like vodka", Yao answered. "And now, Let me go!!"

"Hmm... I won't."

"P-please, let him go..." a shaky, weak voice came behind them. Ivan turned, and saw trembling Toris. "Ah~ You want to have fun with me, too?" Ivan smiled as Toris' blushed.

"N-no", he muttered. "What~ I didn't hear~" Ivan teased.

"You bullying him again?? Fat boy!!" Gilbert's shout made Toris jump a little and blush even more. Ivan's eyes darkened, and his smile dropped. His grip on Yao tightened, and Yao gasped in pain. "It hurts..." Yao whined against Ivan's soft jumper. Ivan only glanced at Yao, and put him then down. He pushed the smaller nation behind him, and then turned to look at Gilbert again.

"I'm not fat", Ivan groaned. "Oh, fat boy is becoming angry? Oh no, I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me? Hit with a sun flower?"

"Gilbert-san, stop..." Toris whined.

"Well, you have a good reason to be angry.. No one likes you, you have no friends, you try to act as innocent child.. When you really are just psychopathic murderer. I pity you, being alone is horrible. But then, I remember what you did to me... But you failed to make me like you. There's no one with you anymore. They hate you."

Tears spilled to Ivan's cheeks. He lifted his right hand and walked fast to Gilbert. He smiled and hit Gilbert. But instead of hitting Gilbert, his hit landed on Yao, who had jumped, just in time, in front of Gilbert. Yao cried in pain, as he fell backwards with Gilbert.

At first Ivan didn't notice anything. But slowly his gaze fell on Yao, who breathing heavily. Ivan's eyes widened as he understood what had happened. "No... Yao... I...I..." Ivan took few steps back, and run away.

Toris watched Ivan's back, and then remembered Yao and Gilbert. He knelt down to them. Yao groaned in pain, and tried to get up. Toris noticed what he was trying to do. "You shouldn't get up yet. Ivan's hits are.. strong.." Toris startled as he saw Yao's look; it was somehow... angry. But not to Ivan. To Toris.

"I need to get after Ivan", Yao just said, and rose up. He was feeling dizzy and his cheek was aching, but Yao didn't mind. He started walking towards the stairs, completely ignoring Toris' shouts.

*****

Ivan were sitting on his and Yao's bed, when the door cracked silently open. Somebody stepped into the room. Ivan didn't lift his head from his hands. He heard the light footsteps moving towards the bed, then they stopped.

"Ivan.." Yao's silent voice made new drops of tears spill to Ivan's tear-soaked face. "A-are you.. okay aru..?"

Ivan didn't answer.

"Ivan.. I'm sorry."

Ivan's eyes narrowed and he lifted his face from his knees. "W...why are.. you sorry? I.. I.." Ivan's voice trembled and he hid his face into his palms again, shivering violently.

Yao looked worriedly at Ivan. He frowned when he heard a silent sob. Yao sat to the bed, and moved closer to Ivan. He landed his hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"You shouldn't cry because of that. It was only little hit, it doesn't hurt anymore aru", Yao lied, "you should cry because of war, because of pain..."

"I know, Yao-Yao, but I hurt you in the war. And I cried then. And now I hurt you, because of nothing", Ivan mumbled. Yao smiled sadly. He then hugged Ivan. Ivan gasped, but then circled his large arms around Yao's slender figure. Yao buried his face on Ivan's shoulder.

"Why aren't you angry?"

"You cried aru."

"Oh."

Silence fell to the room.

"I'm kinda sleepy..." Ivan said suddenly.

"You really should sleep aru."

"You won't leave me, da?"

Yao blushed. "No."

Ivan smiled, and hugged Yao so tight that the smaller nation gasped, before laying down to the bed. Yao groaned, and then followed Ivan. Immediately Ivan pulled Yao closer. Yao started to protest, but only sighed. "I hope I can sleep..." he muttered to himself, because Ivan had already fallen asleep. He sighed again, and finally closed his eyes.

*****

"Gilbert, are you okay?" Toris asked and offered Gilbert a hand so he could stand up.

"Yeag. That fat bastard..." Gilbert muttered, when he suddenly felt dizzy and fell to his knees, almost bringing Toris with him. "Uhh.. My head.." Gilbert said, and leaned to worried Toris. "I don't like this.. But can you help me to my room?"

Toris nodded. They started to climb the stairs up. Suddenly Toris become very aware of Gilbert's hot body. He was so close... Toris blushed and tried to get those thoughts out of his head. Gilbert watched Toris in amusement.

Somehow they got to the Room C without any falls or accidents. Toris opened the door and leaded Gilbert in. He helped Gilbert to his own couple bed. It seemed that Ludwig and Feliciano slept together. When Gilbert had sat down, Toris watched around the room.

Unlike Ludwig and Feliciano's side, Gilbert's side of the room was very messy. All over the floor was clothes (Toris blushed when he saw Gilbert's underwear) and trash, and his bed was unmade. The table was covered with candy paper.

Toris started when Gilbert yawned loudly. He bowed to Gilbert and started to walk away.

"Um.. I'm sorry for Ivan..." Toris stuttered, "and... uh.." he didn't know what else to say, and just smiled nervously.

"Yeah, no need to be", Gilbert grinned.

"W-well, I quess I'll go now", Toris said. It looked like Gilbert wanted to say something, but then he just nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, if I can get up", Gilbert laughed and Toris smiled and waved to Gilbert before exiting the room.

After the door had closed, Gilbert's grin turned into frown. This wasn't going well...

* * *

I have already written about 4 chaps.. (in my note book.. It takes a while to write them to computer...) But I don't know in which order I'll put them... So the next chapter will be UsUk or FranceCanada.... But I'm leaning more to FranceCanada.. XD

Say if I made any mistakes. Review. Tell me your ideas.. Thank you!!


	5. Day 5

Ooooh my God, I'm so sorry, dears! It's been over year! You must all hate me! I'm so sorry I will commit a harakiri! Well perhaps not.. But seriously, I haven't been interested in Hetalia for long time now.. K-pop took my life XDD But thanks to all of you who told me to update! 'n' here it is! New chapter. Poor and short, but better than nothin, right?

Special thanks to Cocotaku! XD You were the person who make me to continuew this! Thank you everydoby else too!

* * *

**Big Brother: Day 5**

**10:00am ROOM C**

"You're stupid!"

"Nah, I'm not."

"Yes, you most definitely are. A sane person wouldn't say those things to Russia. Hell, Gilbert, don't you ever think?"

"I was drunk, West!"

"I thought you said you never get drunk."

"Yeah, from beer. It was vodka. Vodka is not good for my beautiful skin."

Ludwig and Gilbert were sitting on Gilbert's bed, and Ludwig was examining the albino's head for possible injuries.

"Ah, I see you're still drunk. But you should probably apologize to him."

"..Yeah. But it doesn't mean I'd like him! You remember what he did to my awesome butt!"

"As long as I recall, he didn't to anything to your ass. But I understand what you mean.. kinda", Ludwig frowned to angry Gilbert.

Suddenly the door opened, and Feliciano stepped in. He carried some sandwiches and a bottle of milk.

"I brought you something to eat~!"

Gilbert frowned when he saw the food. He definitely didn't feel like eating right now (and that had nothing to do with hangover, since awesome Gilbert of Prussia never has hangovers). But being as cool as he was, he didn't want let Feliciano down, he accepted the food, smiling widely.

**10:00am ROOM D**

Canada was angry, And irritated. And most of all embarazzed. He sould have known that putting Francis and Heracles into same bed would never do well. This was already the second time they were.. well, making out.

Matthew had played sleeping, since they were clearly trying to be silent, so that they wouldn't wake him up. But they were still loud. Matthew wondered if others could hear them too. And he was also jealous. But he wouldn't show it. Though nobody would notice it, anyway. And that was the the other thing to be angry about. That damned Alfred always shadowed him! But today, he would put an end to it. He didn't stilkl know how, thou..

"Ugh.. Matthieu, what's the time?" Francis suddenly growled under the covers, giving Matthew almost heart attack.

"A-a little over ten", Matthew sighed, completely hiding his feeling. Francis mumbled something that Matthew didn't really catch. Maybe aomething how hard the Grecian had fucked him. Matthew shook his head, trying to forget last night. And then it hit him, like a blot from clear sky! The masteridea of how to make everybody notice him. Well, it wasn't the best idea one could get, and he didn't know if it would even actually work, but it was the best idea he could get right now. Now he needed to see Big Brother secretly..

**3:00pm ROOM B**

The door slammed close, and Toris and Tino sighed. It had took them about a half hour to manage to get Ivan out of the room. Only after saying that he should probably want to meet Yao (and that Yao _maybe_ wanted to see him too), Ivan had rushed away.

Now Toris lied back on their bed and watched at the ceiling. Tino glanced at the brunette.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Tino asked and Toris nodded.

"Do you love someone?" "Eh? W-what do you mean?" Tino tried to laugh, but it was weak attempt. Toris bounced up to sitting position, blushing and wiggling his hands around, trying to explain. "I-I-I m-mean.. i'm sorry! I shouldn't have a-asked! I... I just.. you know.. I .. hehehe..." Toris grinned nervously, making Tino smile widely.

"It's about Gilbert, right?"

".." Toris blushed, and tried to hid it with a wobby smile.

"You want to know what he feels for you?"

"No! I don't even know my own feelings! Y-you know, it can only be respect. You heard what he said toIvan on the first day! And he was first friend I got here."

"What 'bout me?" Tino asked trying to act hurted, but the smile on his eyes betrayed him.

"You were my friend already! Toris said, laughing with Tino. "But.. what I'm trying to say is.. well.. actually.. I don't know."

"..well, you want to know if your feeling towards Gilbert is.. you know.." "And if I.. *cough*love*cough* him..." Toris blushed maddly and couldn't continue. He normally never speaked thing like this.

"You want to know if he loves you too", Tino finished the sentence. Toris nodded.

"..Tino.."

"Yeah?"

"C-can you help me to find out? I'I mean, you don't have to! But.."

"Of course! You're my friend, and I alway help my friends!" Tino grinned.

"T-thank you so much, Tino!" Toris said happily and sighed in relief. And then, suddenly he did something he couldn't never even think of doing: he hugged Tino.

When Tino felt Toris' body so close to his.. it brought back memory... a memory Tino had hid deeply in his soul: the only time _he_ had hugged Tino.. Tino gasped, and pushed Toris so fiercely away, that the brunette fell to his back. Shocked Toris got slowly up, and looked at Tino, who was wearing strange expression.

"I-I'm sorry.. I shoulsn't have..." Toris whispered. Tino shook his head, closing his eyes, and tried to fade the memory away.

"It's okay.. I need beer", Tino said plainly, and stood up, walking away, and leaving Toris sitting and looking worriedly at Tino, who closed the doot silently behind him.

Toris closed his eayes, and rubbed his temples. Tino had sure acted strange.. But Toris wouldnt' make him talk; if Tino didn't want to tell, Toris didn't want to force him. He could wait. And now he had more important thing to think of.. like his own feelings.

* * *

Did u enjoy it? Review ^^


End file.
